


Angel of Light, Demon of Fire

by redcurlzbychoice



Series: (From the Earth below to the Heavens above) That‘s how Far and Funny is Love [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, First Time, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Missing Scene, More Fluff, Scene: The Bus Ride (Good Omens), That bus scene, What Aziraphale Did On His Very First Christmas Holidays, just fluff, lots of holding hands and snuggling, no kissing yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 14:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcurlzbychoice/pseuds/redcurlzbychoice
Summary: Aziraphale nearly jumped in his seat and was just about to give a very pointed and disapproving look to the person who shouted at them from the back of the bus when Crowley shushed him:„Er, Angel, now, I can see his point. Err, quite literally see his point.“ Crowley told him with this brand new bright smile that his Angel had just lit up in his face.„See, you‘re quite actually glowing.“——————————-In which our beloved ineffable husbands shine with joy and Aziraphale recounts what he did on his very first Christmas holidays.——————————
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: (From the Earth below to the Heavens above) That‘s how Far and Funny is Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535789
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	Angel of Light, Demon of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of yet another author’s venture on that bus scene post-Armageddon and what will follow...  
Series title by courtesy of the unrivalled Mr. Freddie Mercury. May he party in peace.

„OI, YOU TWO UP THERE!!! Would you SHUT UP and TURN OFF that BLASTING LIGHT!!! People are trying to get some sleep back here!“

Aziraphale nearly jumped in his seat and was just about to give a very pointed and disapproving look to the person who shouted at them from the back of the bus when Crowley shushed him:

  
„Er, Angel, now, I can see his point. Err, quite literally see his point.“

  
Aziraphale‘s eyes widened questioningly and his eyebrows rambled all over his forehead in that bewildered manner which indicated he was not at all content with the human cutting so rudely into their confessions but nevertheless quite puzzled by Crowley’s enigmatic statement.

  
„See, you‘re quite actually glowing“, Crowley told him with this brand new bright smile that his Angel had just lit up in his face.

„Oh, dear me, I do? I didn‘t realize!“ Aziraphale suddenly stopped being indignant towards the human in the back and looked rather guilty instead.

  
„Oh, I should have remembered before offending any of these poor people needing their rest.“ Aziraphale said apologetically, though Crowley surely wasn‘t the one in need of an apology.

  
„It‘s been happening before, especially when I‘m so utterly full of happiness. It‘s just silly, really. This body can contain only so much bliss. If it’s too much, it seems ...“ Crowley amusedly eyed his Angel who was obviously groping about for the right words to describe this abashing (yet in Crowley’s view adorable) body condition „... as if it were leaking.“

  
Aziraphale cast a loving glance at Crowley. „And I truly think I‘ve never been so full of bliss before as tonight here with you.“

  
„Well, you’re glowing like a freshly exploded supernova for sure.“ Crowley said teasingly when this expression generated a new conclusion in his mind.

  
„Aziraphale! Have you...? Did you ...? I’ve always wondered if there was anything more to this bright-star-show-us-the-way-thingy-story back in Bethlehem, something that the humans never figured out. Aziraphale - that was you all along back then!?“

  
He didn‘t really need an answer. Aziraphale beaming at him while slightly blushing self-consciously was enough of an affirmation.

  
„Well, I could‘t leave them just like that, could I? He was their first child, they were utterly inexperienced, there wasn‘t any medical support whatsoever and I just didn‘t want him to catch a nappy rash. So I stayed and offered them some assistance until these kings arrived and they had aquired at least some routine.“

  
„Angel, you aren’t telling me you‘ve been Mary’s secret midwife?“ Crowley was baffled.

  
„Of course not!“ tutted the Angel of Light. „I was with the shepherds then, of course. Mary and Joseph did that all by themselves, heroic girl that she was. But, indeed, after the Conception, I had just gotten into reading all the obstetric and childcare books available at the time and I thought a little knowledge, however theoretical it be, might come in handy. And he was such a lovely little baby boy indeed. Always stopped crying when I carried him around.“

  
„You never ever cease to amaze me even after all we went through.“ Crowley said shaking his head, but his smile was getting even fonder if that was possible at all.

  
Quietly he said „I love you.“

For an endless moment they just sat so close to each other in body and mind as never before and savoured in each other‘s presence and touch.

„So, what’s to be done about this exuberant radiance of yours, Angel? You can‘t just turn it down, hm?“ Crowley suggested at last.

  
„No, not just now, and I surely wouldn‘t want to if I could, my dear. It would be like denying my feelings and that’s one thing I‘m not inclined to do ever again“, Aziraphale said with a stern voice. „It‘ll dim down a bit with time, though.“ he added with another bright smile that implied it would take quite some time before this eventually would happen.

  
Crowley suddenly let go of the angel‘s hand.

  
„No, dearest, ...you don’t need..., why ...?“ Aziraphale spluttered anxiously.

  
„Sssh, Angel, I‘m just going to take off my jacket. Might help in blocking your light a little.“

  
Aziraphale relaxed again with a relieved sigh. „Oh, Crowley, you shouldn‘t. You‘ll be cold and it won‘t fit me and...“

  
„Angel, it will fit, obviously, and I won‘t be cold for sure. See, it‘s not only light you‘re emitting, actually it‘s getting quite warm here beside you.“ He wasn‘t sure though if the heat he was feeling was only radiating off Aziraphale or rather coming from his own insides, generated and intensified by this unaccustomed exciting closeness, but this was surely not the place nor time for further exploration.

  
With Crowley’s help Aziraphale wrapped himself clumsily in Crowley‘s black jacket (which of course expanded slightly to fit him just perfectly and really did a good job in dimming down the light and therefore the muttering from the back rows) and in stretching his left arm into the sleeve it came quite naturally to rest around Crowley‘s shoulders.

  
„Oh, I‘m sorry, I didn‘t mean to...“

  
„Shut up, my daft beloved Angel.“ Crowley nestled himself under Aziraphale‘s arm and just slightly caressed his fingers with his own. „‘s fine.“

  
He then put his other hand back on Aziraphale‘s thigh and after a questioning look at his Angel‘s face, tilted his head to rest just under Aziraphale‘s neck. He felt Aziraphale going all stiff and holding his breath for the tiniest amount of time and then relaxing. (After all, feeling their bodies touch each other for more than just a glimpse of time still was all new for both of them.) Aziraphale put his free hand onto Crowley’s on his lap and their fingers intertwined. Crowley felt the angel’s restored breath in his hair though it was more than a breath, it was a whisper.

  
„I love you, Crowley, my dearest, dearest Crowley. I‘m not sure how long I‘ve been loving you but I do know now that I love you with all my soul.“

  
„You love me.“ Crowley’s whisper was also barely audible.

  
He took in a deep breath full of his Angel‘s glorious scent and in exhaling sighed away the apprehension that had clawed his soul for thousands of years.

  
„My Angel loves me.“

His head still snuggled onto the soft fabric of Aziraphale‘s waistcoat collar, his face near his Angel‘s neck and therefore imbibing more and more of Aziraphale‘s inebriating balsamic scent with every unnecessary breath, and feeling his Angel‘s breath titillating in his auburn hair, Crowley felt more overwhelmed than ever before with the feeling of love and being loved - not cautiously oppressed anymore but whispering it out loud to themselves and the world.

  
Ever so gently Crowley started to glow as well. And Crowley glowed brighter and brighter with every breath they shared, with every gentle caress of their hands touching and moving and fondling.

  
But as Crowley’s luminance was of a darker, deeply reddish shine, like embers in a fireplace, nobody in the bus took offence but rather settled back into their seats to cosily drop off into sleep, and dream a lovely dream about whatever they liked best.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is it, my first piece ever written.  
It just had to get out. 
> 
> Thanks to my friend J. (still not only just a J. really) again for dragging me down into this rabbit hole. - Temptation accomplished, indeed, and it‘s really not that bad getting used to it. Quite the contrary!
> 
> Another fitting title would have been „Shine on you beloved diamond“ ...
> 
> The trope of Aziraphale shining when he‘s utterly happy - I‘m sincerely not sure anymore if I was inspired by some stories I‘ve read or if my brain came up with it by itself. There is definitely one story I‘ve read where Aziraphale or rather Brother Francis „had smiled so bright ... he got all fuzzy at the edges“ : (maybe one day I‘ll figure out how to use links here) in „Brokering A Good Deal“ by ToEdenandBackAgain, a wonderful short story from Warlock‘s POV (and the other stories are lovely as well!). So definitely thanks for sharing your imaginative talent!


End file.
